Blue Rose Angel
by TheNatureofAlice
Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Ch 1 Two Mysterious Girls

**Full Summary:** Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I have several ideas for writing novels, and I thought it would be a good idea to start writing fanfictions first. Please bear with me. I don't mind criticism and I would like some reviews, good or bad. Enjoy!

**1****st**** Rose:**

**Two Mysterious Girls**

* * *

As the clock strikes midnight, a figure hidden by the veil of darkness counts down from 3.

"3…2…1"

**BOOM!**

The figure watched from afar as the buildings went up in flames. The figure approached the now destroyed buildings and bent down. The light of the explosion revealed that the figure is a masked girl. She wore a white half mask decorated with blue roses. Her long, white hair cascades down her simple white dress as she raised her arms and cupped her hands. Suddenly, a blue rose, a feather, and a ribbon appeared in her hands. She hummed as she used the ribbon to tie the rose and feather together. She carefully placed it on the ground.

As she stared at the ground, a shout could be heard from a distance. "There she is! There's Blue Rose Angel! She's over here, in front of Building A!" As the storming footsteps came closer, Blue Rose Angel stood up and sighed. The same man who identified her, ran towards her with means of attack, and shouted, "this is for the AAO!"

She quickly turned around and blocked his attack. She grabbed his arm, twisted it, and whispered, "you don't know what you're dealing with." She hit the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. She did the same to the rest of the men. As the last member fell, she spoke once again. "This is what you get for blindly challenging me. Now you'll lose both your alice and your memories." A light engulfed them. When the light disappeared, she disappeared herself saying, "next stop: Japan."

* * *

A girl got off flight 2A at the Tokyo International Airport. She wore a pink dress, and her brown hair was French braided down her back. She walked around, her eyes searching. Suddenly, she stopped. Her honey eyes focused on a well-dressed gentleman in the crowd. She smiled and skipped towards him while her braided hair swayed back and forth. He smiled and his black hair fell over his purple eyes as he bowed when she stood in front of him. "Welcome back, Sakura-sama. I trust that you've had a marvelous trip."

She frowned. "Oh cut the crap, Haru. What did I say about formally addressing me? It makes every nerve in my body twitch. You know I hate it."

Haru chuckled and smirked. "And you know that I enjoy annoying you, Mikan. I didn't know such words could come out of the mouth of the heiress of the Sakura corporations."

Mikan grinned. "There's the Haru I love and hate."

"How was business in New York?"

"It was fine. There were no major problems. It was weird though. Everyone there groveled at my feet. I hated it. I'm glad that I finished early. Those Americans were getting on my last nerves. I enjoyed being in a normal flight. I was like a normal person for once, even though people still stared at me. I know that I can't live a normal life, but at least I know what it's like to be normal. Can you take me home now? I must speak to Otou-san. It's urgent." By then she lost her smile. Haru sighed and led the way to their limo.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is sort of short. I'd like for my chapters to be at least a thousand words, but I don't want to go past this part in the story. I don't know when I'll update next. It'll probably be in January since I missed the last week of school before Winter Break and I need to make up stuffs. I promise that I will not mysteriously disappear though like the original author of this story. Plus I won't take forever to update. Unless you think a month is forever, but whatever.


	2. Ch 2 Her Arrival

Full Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: I'm happy to say that this fanfiction has gotten positive feedback so that's a pretty good start. It took me a while to finally remember to do this since I have midterms coming up. I actually had a lot of time, but I have a lot on my mind so yeah. I'm a little upset with my English teacher since she's really unfair, but there's nothing I can do except this. Writing always perks me up. Enjoy! :D

2nd Rose:

Her Arrival

* * *

A white limo decorated with sakura blossoms pulled up to the guarded gate of a large mansion. Haru's head poked out of one of the windows. He spoked to one of the guards and put his head back in. After a moment, the gate opened and the limo drove in. It stopped at the front door. The driver got out and opened one of the back doors. Mikan came out.

"Thank you, Toya. That'll do." Haru came out. "Haru, get my suitcase. Meet me in my office in an hour."

Haru smirked. "Yes, your highness. Is there anything else your highness needs? I'd do anything for you. _Anything._" He said in a mocking tone.

Mikan glared at him. "Haru, shut up. Don't annoy me. Put me in a bad mood and you'll regret it." She headed toward the house. Before going in, she turned around and said, "Oh, and have that paperwork I gave you in the limo finished before we meet."

His smirk quickly turned into a distressed frown. "All that work?! Seriously?!"

Mikan smiled. "Well, you shouldn't have provoked me. Have fun!" She laughed and headed inside.

"Man...why did I do that?" The driver chuckled and patted his back. "Don't laugh, Toya. It's not funny! Can you fetch the papers from the back seat for me? I need to clear my head before I get started." Toya nodded. "Thanks, Toya. You're the best!" Haru sighed and looked up at the sky. _At least she smiled..._

* * *

Mikan skipped into a large office. "Otou-san! Otou-san! Tadaima!"

A middle-aged man with blonde hair stood up from his messy desk and hugged her. "Welcome back, Mikan-chan. How was your trip?"

"It was alright, sort of tiring. You should have seen those Americans groveling at my feet. They were too afraid to make eye contact! I did get all my work done though." She excitingly did rapid hand gestures as she spoke.

His eyes twinkled as he laughed. "They can't help it. No one wants to upset a figure of high power." His laughter died down as their casual, upbeat conversation fell to a serious tone. He reached for her hands and held them. "Mikan, what about your mother? What did you find out?"

Mikan was taken back by the sudden drop in the atmosphere, but she complied. Mikan looked down at the ground. "Nothing. It was just as they said. She-she's gone. There was no trace of her left. It's like she didn't want to be found. I'm sorry." Tears brimmed at the edge of her honey eyes.

He was silent for a moment. "Very well, Mikan." His lips formed a weak smile and he let go of her hands. "We'll figure that out later. What do you plan to do now?"

Mikan jumped at the chance to completely change the subject. "I-I want to go to the academy, where _he_ is. I'm leaving in the morning."

"Of course you do. It's been a while hasn't it? Say hi for me, will you? I have to get back to work now. I'll see you at dinner." He kissed her forehead and turned back to his work on his desk.

Mikan nodded. Disappointed with their short reunion, she walked out and closed the door. Standing there, she whispered, "Okaa-san, where are you?" She sighed and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Mikan yawned. "Haru, hurry up! Can't you be any faster?" Mikan was leaning on the limo as she barked orders at Haru. "You dropped something. Pick it up." He bent down to pick it up, but some of the countless items in his arms started falling out. Mikan burst in laughter. "Seriously? Haha, why is this so hard for you?"

Haru looked at her in disbelief. "Really, Mikan, really? You expect me to carry all this easily?" As he spoke, he gestured at all the luggage lying in wait on the driveway. There were purses, suitcases, dufflebags, boxes, and more. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? What the hell is wrong with you?" He struggled to pick up all the fallen items. He finally gave up and left them on the ground. Haru put the ones remaining in his arms in the limo and caught Toya's eyes. "Now that I think of it, how come you're not helping?"

Toya put the back of his hand up to his forehead and dramaticly said, "Why Haru, I'm just a frail, old man. I can't handle heavy luggage like that. My bones would just break into a million itty, bitty pieces." He winked at Mikan and she giggled.

"Then how come you drive like a demon?!" Toya and Mikan high-fived as he stomped off to retrieve the rest of her luggage. After Haru finished his task, they got in the limo. "Hey Mikan, aren't you going to say bye to your dad?"

"I already did last night at dinner." She stuck her hand inside one of her bags and started rummaging in it.

"What are you looking for?"

"That's a secret. You'll see later." She gave him a mischievious smile as she continued searching.

* * *

A middle aged man with glasses and a frog on his shoulder walked into a faculty room. "She did it again." He held up a newspaper in the air, threw it on a desk, and sat down in frustration.

A blonde man holding a pink mug twirled around until he got to him, sat on a desk, and asked, "who did what, Jinno?"

Jinno pushed up his glasses. "She did it, Narumi. Blue Rose Angel has struck again on the last AAO base in the United States. As usual, she looted it then bombed it."

"But isn't she just doing us a favor? By wiping out the AAO?" Another man with brown hair came into the conversation.

Jinno sighed. "There's only one problem, Narumi and Misaki. She's not on our side either. What if she attacks us too? There's no way this academy can hold up against her. No one knows what Blue Rose Angel will do after destroying the AAO." The men looked at each other, not knowing what to say next.

A blonde woman sat down at a desk near them and stared into a crystal orb. Her hands floated around it as she looked in. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Narumi, come here."

He walked over. "What is it Serina?"

"This is very unusual. There's a limo at the gate. It's not the standard academy limo. It's white and it's decorated with some sort of pink flower."

Jinno's chair fell to the floor as he aruptly got up and hurried over to the orb. "That-that's the Sakuras!" He ran to a microphone and shouted into it. "Open the gate! Open it!"

Narumi spat out his coffee. "The-the Sakuras?! What are they doing here!?"

Jinno turned around. "I have no idea. Why in the world would the most influencial, and powerful family in the world come here? If they're not pleased, they could ruin us! Our jobs are at staked here. We must do everything in our power to prevent that." He shook as he placed his hand on Narumi's shoulder. "Narumi, you need to go out there and tend to them."

He dropped his cup. "Why-why me?" After he picked up his cup and lifted his head, Narumi saw that he was alone in this. All the faculty members were gone, including Jinno. Narumi hurried out the door in hopes that he won't do anything stupid to upset the Sakuras.

* * *

Somewhere out there on academy grounds stood a boy. _That's interesting. I have to go tell the others!_

* * *

A/N: I finished just for my few followers! I recently posted a new deviation on DevianArt and thought that I might as well finish this and get it posted. You see, I wrote most of it like a little over a week ago and I just finished it. I'll post Chapter 3 when I can. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Ch 3 The New Girl

Full Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: To my followers out there who have been begging for chapters, you guys got lucky. I got the flu! Apparently you can still get the flu after getting the flu shot. Now I know what you're thinking. "How would Alice getting the flu benefit me at all?" Well, getting the flu means no school. And I have been stuck in my bedroom two days so far. One more day to go. I have realized that sitting around and Netflixing is starting to get meaningless. So I am now writing. I am hoping to get more than one chapter done. If I do, I'll update again this month. Or I'll decide on a fixed date for when I'll update each month. Which ever works. Enjoy!

3rd Rose:

The New Girl

* * *

"Haru, why are we stopping?" Mikan asked while yawning.

"That's because we're here, dummy. They're not letting us in though." Haru replied, slightly irritated.

"Don't worry. Just give it a minute. And now for the surprise." She reached into one of her bags and pulled out a long white cloak. Mikan put in on. "How do I look?"

Haru smiled. "Mysterious with a tad bit of creepy. A white cloak with sakura flowers? I don't get it. What's the point of-." Haru was cut off by the intercom.

"Open the gate! Open it!" The gate opened. As the limo drove in, Mikan thanked the guards for letting them in.

"Wow, that was quick," Haru said, genuinely surprised.

"Told you so. Anyways, you'll see what the cloak is for soon. It's just a little fun for me." She took the hood of the cloak and put it on her head. It covered her face except for her lips. "Now no one can see my face." The limo stopped in front of the Faculty building. "Look, there's a teacher waiting for us. Come on, Haru." They both got out and headed toward the teacher.

Narumi, fearfully nervous, shook their hands and introduced himself. "Good morning. I'm Narumi Anju. You may call me Narumi-sensei. I am a homeroom teacher here. You must be the Sakuras' daughter, Sakura Mikan. Miss Sakura, what brings you here?" _Why is she wearing a cloak? I can't see her face. What if she's an imposter? Whatever, I can't upset a Sakura, imposter or not._

_ Hehe. Haru, he's creeped out by my cloak. That's hilarious!_

_ Honestly, if I was him, I would be too. Hurry up and answer him. I swear he's starting to sweat._

"Please just call me Mikan. I'm here to enroll in the academy."

Narumi coughed. "Well...um...Miss Saku-I mean Mikan-chan...you see...you can't just enter the acad-." Haru interrupted him since he was starting to turn red.

"Chill out. Mikan is an Alice. I'm Haru, her personal bodyguard and assisstant. I'm an Alice too. No need to hide anything."

"Oh, you both have alices? That's wonderful! I'll see to the paperwork for your enrollment. Mikan-chan, you just might be in my homeroom. You look just about the right age. And what about you, Haru-san?"

"Her father has requested that I stay on Gakuen Alice grounds on stand by. I also need to be able to come and go out of the academy for business reasons." Haru said professionally.

"Of course, I'll make sure that there is gate pass made for you. Before I forget, Mikan-chan, what is your alice?"

She giggled. "I've been waiting for you to ask. I'll tell you mine, but you don't need to know Haru's. You can only know one of my alices. The whole academy has to figure out my other one, okay?"

Narumi hesitated before answering. "Um, alright. Also, may I ask, why are you wearing a cloak?"

Mikan giggled again, purely excited. "One, my first alice is nullification. Two, the cloak is to hide my face. Not to mention I like it. Can you take me to the Headmaster? I have some business to take care of."

"Nullification, that's a rare alice. I'll take you. Just follow me." Narumi said.

Mikan gasped. "Wait! I almost forgot! Narumi-sensei, please wait a minute." She hurried back to the limo and knocked on the driver's window.

Toya rolled the window down. "Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Toya, after all the luggage has been retrieved, you may leave. Feel free to take the week off. You've been wonderful for the short time I've been at home. Goodbye!" Mikan hurried off, not wanting to keep Haru and Narumi waiting.

As she ran off, Toya called out after her. "Thank you, Mikan-chan. Good luck!" She turned around and waved to let him know she heard him. Then she, Narumi, and Haru proceeded to find the Headmaster.

* * *

In the Faculty building, right outside the Headmaster's quarters, Haru waited. He leaned against the wall, one foot propped up and arms crossed. His eyes were closed while he focused. After what seemed like an eternity, Haru opened his eyes and Mikan came out with a smile. She had changed into the school uniform, but she still wore the cloak. In her hands were more uniforms and what she was wearing before. She looked straight into his eyes. "Ready for some chaos, Haru? Let's get rocking." Mikan grabbed his left arm and they started walking down the hallway.

Haru chuckled. "Let's get rocking? How lame can you get?"

Mikan grinned and playfully punched his arm. "Whatever." She sped up. "Haru, walk faster. You're slowing me down." He raised his eyebrows. "What? Narumi-sensei is waiting for us. This is my first day. I don't want to be late. I believe my class will be rather...interesting." They found their way out of the building and started down a path. There was a sign that indicated that it was the way to the High School building. On each side of the path, there are dozens of trees of a variety. Mikan let go of Haru's arm. She twirled around as she walked down the path while Haru followed after her, admiring the scenery.

Up in one of the biggest Sakura trees was a young man. His charcoal hair danced in the breeze as his crimson eyes followed the pair's movement. _That must be what that blabbermouth was talking about eariler. A cloak? Interesting...I think I might actually go to class today. _He stood up, jumped, and disappeared through the trees.

Mikan stopped twirling and glanced behind her. "Oh? He left. Haru, I bet that was the infamous Kuro Neko."

"The kid who was watching us? Maybe. Kuro Neko _is_ some sort of an assassin. Any normal student wouldn't have been napping in a tree." Haru said as they came to the end of the path. "There it is, Mikan. Now let's find the right class."

Mikan skipped to the front door. "Narumi-sensei said he would be waiting outside of the classroom. I'm in Class 1-B. That should be right over there. There he is. Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi turned and waved. "Mikan-chan, where is your uniform?" She lifted up the sides of her cloak. "Ah. I see. Alrighty then. Please wait outside until I call your name." He slid open the door and stepped inside.

Mikan handed her clothes to Haru and pulled out a key. "Haru, go ahead and find my dorm. I'll catch you later." She handed him the key and felt her hood to make sure it properly concealed her face.

"Mikan, don't cause too much trouble. After I go to your dorm, I'll leave campus to fetch your business papers for the week." She nodded. "Ja ne." Haru walked away and left.

Mikan listened waiting to hear her name. "Class settle down. We have a new student."

"We know! It's that Sakura girl. Hurry up and call her in." _Hmmm..so they already know._

"Alright, alright. Mikan-chan, you may come in and introduce yourself now." _That's my cue._ Mikan took a deep breathand went into the classroom. She stopped next to Narumi and turned to face the class. _Wow. This class will definitely be fun. _Aside from the normal student that looked eagerly at her, waiting to hear her voice, there were a couple of students that stood out. In one row, there were two girls who look exactly like each other except one had blue hair and the other had pink hair. There was a girl with short purple hair who wasn't even focused on her. She was working on some sort of contraption. There was a girl with strawberry blonde hair that kept piling make-up on her hair even though she obviously had too much on. And in the back row, there were two boys. One was leaning back, had his feet propped up, and there was a manga on his face. The other was really cute. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute little rabbit sitting in his lap.

Mikan smiled. "Ohayo. My name is Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you." Her sweet voice rang in their ears as they raised their hands for questions. Narumi called on the students.

"What's your rank and alice?"

"I'm a special star. I have two alices. One is nullification. The second one, I would like for the academy to try and figure it out." They looked at each other in confusion, eyebrows raised. They thought that she was quite bizarre.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?"

Mikan giggled. "That's because I want to, silly. Anyone else?"

"Is it true that you're mega rich?"

Mikan hesitated. "Yes, I guess. I'm the heiress to the Sakuras Entreprise, the richest and biggest corporation. So I guess I am mega-rich." No one had anymore questions for her so Narumi started speaking.

"Now that that's all the questions, it's time to assign you a partner." Half the hands shot up, most of them being boys. Narumi looked around until his eyes fell on a certain boy. "Aha! Natsume-kun, how about you be Mikan-chan's partner?" All eyes fell on Natsume, the boy who had a manga on his face. There was no answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Mikan-chan, you can go sit in right between those two boys on the right in the back." He pointed at Natsume. She nodded and went to her seat. "Since we have a new student, free period. Ja!" Narumi skipped out, knowing that there would be trouble. And as soon as he was out the door, a girl stood up.

"NO ONE SITS NEXT TO MY NATSUME AND RUKA!"

* * *

A/N: I bet no one has noticed. There's always a couple days between the author's note at the beginning of the chapter and at the end. I have recovered from the flu. I was going to keep writing, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Ch 4 Something to Get Used To

Full Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: This is going to be a longer than usual author's note. Something rather interesting happened. It didn't make me upset, just full of disbelief. It's one of those moments where you think _well..DUH_. Upon the release of Chapter 3, I received fabulous feedback and more followers. :D Then someone sent me an anonymous review accusing me of plagiarising. Well, of course I'm plagiarising! Well, sort of ish. Is it still plagiarising if I gave credit? It's no secret though. I stated that I am right up this page in the second disclaimer giving credit to the original author. If he or she wanted me to take this down, I totally would. I'm not hiding anything. I was pretty much shocked yet I found this a bit funny. For the enjoyment of you guys, here it is:

"Did you know that you are plagiarizing? Well if you didn't , check up your story name on fanfiction and you'll find a story with the same name and plot with yours but written 4 years ago. You took the line "It makes every single nerve in my body to twitch" from that story too and it disgusted me to read something as bad as this. Fellow readers please, if you don't trust me for what I said, check it up yourself."

I think that line is quite clever actually. Anyways, as usual, enjoy this chapter!

4th Rose

Something To Get Used To

* * *

"NO ONE SITS NEXT TO MY NATSUME AND RUKA!" A girl with curly green hair aruptly stood up, knocking over her chair.

Mikan's eyebrows raised as she chuckled. "Your Natsume and Ruka? Interesting...I suppose that you are Shouda Sumire-san? President of Natsume and Ruka's ridiculous fanclub?" Everyone turned around when they heard her. They wondered how she knew about the fanclub.

Sumire turned red. "How-how did you know that?"

"Let's just say I did my research. Unfortunately, pictures were not available. So do tell me. What compelled you to create a fanclub for a notorious jerk and a closet softie?" The bystanders glanced at each other, wondering what she knew about them.

"Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are amazing! What else would compell me to make a fanclub. It is not ridiculous. Since I am the president, I will be Natsume-sama's future wife!"

Mikan shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

"Excuse me? Why are you still sitting here? According to Rule 238 in Section 57 of the official fanclub rule book, no one but the President and Vice-President may sit next to Natsume-sama and/or Ruka-sama."

Mikan's eyes shined michieviously. "Or really? What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll use my soul-sucking alice on you." The strawberry blonde from before had crept up behind Sumire. Someone gasped.

"Luna will use her alice on you if you don't move!" Sumire added in.

"Soul-sucking alice? You're Koizumi Luna-san. Your family is one of the richest in Japan, but that means nothing to me." Mikan smirked. "Anyhow, your threat is useless, Vice-President-san. You obviously haven't been listening earlier."

"You just got that special star, because you're rich. I highly doubt that you can actually use that alice of yours, that is if it actually exists." Luna confidently glared at Mikan.

"You said that with such confidence. Are you sure that you're right?"

"Even Jinno cowered at the sight of your limo. I'm positive."

_I guess they know the details of my arrival. _Mikan giggled. "Heehe. Suit yourself!" Mikan snapped her fingers. Luna fainted. Sumire gasped. And for a minute the whole room was silent. The onlookers didn't want to say anything out of fear while Sumire was completely shocked. No one moved. "I didn't want to interrupt this silence or anything, but I have to get to my seat. And truth be told, I forgot where it was. So where is this Natsume dude again?"

Her classmates sweatdropped. A boy with sandy hair spoke up. "Back row on the left...er I mean your right. I'm Yome Kokoro. Just call me Koko for short." He widely grinned. "So that was pretty cool, what you just did. No one's been able to make Sumire shut up for this long in years. What is the Nullification alice anyways?"

Mikan shrugged. "It's no big deal. She shouldn't have provoked me anyways. My alice is quite rare and mysterious. Who knows what it can really do? Thanks Koko-san." She walked up the aisle to her seat and sat down in between the two boys. She touched the top of her cloak, making sure it still concealed her face. She saw that Sumire sat down already. Her classmates slowly broke the silence and began to talk again. Pretty soon they became the loud, rambunctious group they were.

Mikan hummed as she observed her class. _I wonder if Haru is done yet._ A couple of students got up and headed towards her. Soon she was surrounded by the two twin like girls earlier, Koko, and the purple haired girl who was holding a finished contraption.

And the introductions started. The "twin" with the pink hair held out her hand, "Hi, Sakura-san. My name is Umenomiya Anna. Please to meet you!" The blue haired girl did the same, but introduced herself as Ogasawara Nonoko. Mikan shook both of their hands and gave them a friendly smile. She didn't ask if they were twins since they had different last names.

The other girl held out a business card. "Imai Hotaru. Here's my business card. I have the Invention alice. Some are available for sale," she said, not batting an eyelash.

Mikan took the card. "Hmm...I believe your father works with my dad, Imai-san, but there's something about you that looks different from him."

Koko stiffled a laugh. "That's because-." Hotaru cutted him off.

She kept a straight face as she explained. "Anna has the Cooking alice while Nonoko has the Chemistry alice. They fed me a weird combination by accident yesterday and my hair turned purple." Koko snickered. Anna and Nonoko looked quite guilty.

Mikan laughed. "As you already know, my name is Sakura Mikan, but you can all call me Mikan." Anna and Nonoko told her to call them by their first names as well. Mikan gave them a big smile then she let out a small gasp. "Oh my gosh. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself to my seatmates. She turned to her left and stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you."

The blond boy tore his attention away from the rabbit on his lap and glowered at her. He ignored her hand and said, "Nogi Ruka," then went back to petting the rabbit.

Mikan kept the friendly smile on her face. _Ticked that I called you a closet softie earlier? If that's how you want to play it, then so be it, Ru-chan. _"Usagi-chan is as cute as usual, isn't she?" Ruka froze, but before he could respond, she had already turned the other way to introduce herself. Anna, Nonoko, and Koko gave each other confused looks while Hotaru focused on her invention.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan, your new partner. Nice to meet you." This time she didn't offer her hand though. When no response came, she stood up. Mikan grabbed the manga on his face and threw it away. She was still smiling. _This will be enjoyable. _ "It's not really polite to ignore me, partner-san." She glared right into his crimson eyes and he glared back. By now they had the attention of the entire class. All was quiet as the boy with the charcoal hair and Mikan stared at each other. Moments passed. Not a single eyelash was batted.

_Damn, this chick is crazy. Hmm. Even my alice won't work on her. _

Mikan smirked. _Nice try, Kuro Neko. Even your alice won't work on me. _Their little staring contest ended when he stood up. With one last glare, he left the classroom. "That was weird," she said, unaffected by his leave. Ruka stood up and left as well. All eyes were still on her. She touched her cloak to check that it still covered her face and said, "Who was that dude anyways?"

Hotaru spoke first. "Hyuuga Natsume."

"Mikan-chan, you should be careful," said Anna.

"He's dangerous," said Nonoko.

Koko grinned. "He's not immune to my alice though. He thinks you're crazy."

"Koko-san, you have the Mind Reading alice?" Mikan asked. Koko nodded. "Why is he dangerous?"

"Hyuuga-san is a special star. You're the only other one," said Anna.

"There are many rumors about him," said Nonoko.

"The worst one would be him being a murderer," said Koko, still grinning.

"A murderer? I highly doubt that he's a murderer. You guys are ridiculous." She stood up. "I want to explore a little bit. When does the next class start?"

"Jinno-sensei's class starts in half an hour. Don't be late. He's really strict," said Koko. They chimed their goodbyes and went back to their seats.

Mikan left. She made her way out of the building. _Time to spy on Kuro Neko. _She headed towards the trees. Mikan hid herself behind a tree when she found them under the sakura tree from earlier.

"That was really weird. Wasn't it, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Sakura-san is strange. Why do you think she wears that cloak?"

"Maybe she's ugly." Mikan sweatdropped. _Seriously? You should be smarter than that._

"What if she's not?"

"Then she's definitely hiding something." _Other than my face? Bingo._

"Did you see what want she did to Koizumi? I bet she's still just lying there on the floor."

"Serves that bitch right."

"I guess so. Her alice. What do you think it is?"

"Nullification." Mikan sweatdropped again.

"I meant her second one."

"I know." Ruka didn't reply. All was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you going to go to Jinno-sensei's class?"

"The new girl. She's interesting. I guess I'll go."

"Then I'll go to. Can I tell you something, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Sakura-san seems very familiar. I can't put my finger on it though." _So you noticed, Ru-chan. Maybe you'll figure it out one day._

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go back now." By the time the duo made it to their seats, Mikan was already having a friendly conversation with Anna and Nonoko. She then made her way to her seat, in between the two boys. Mikan opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a shout.

"Look out!" Just about everyone closed their eyes in fear of what was to come. A loud clang sounded throughout the classroom. Their eyes opened, believing the worse had happened to the new girl, but they were shocked.

Mikan was standing up at her seat, unharmed. A metal stick was lying in the aisle and Luna was once again unconscious. She spoke. "Next time you won't be quite as lucky." Her voice showed no emotion. She sat back down. No one was sure what do to. They were all confused as to what happened. Only one saw what happened and well, to put it one way, he wasn't a big talker.

A slow clap started and combusted into a rapid applause. It came from Koko. "Bravo, Miss Sakura. No one stands up to Luna, but you've done it!" He had that same big grin on his face. Smiles all around spread even Sumire's lips slightly turned up. It became obvious that no one actually liked Luna. Phrases like "she deserved it" and "she was really mean anyways" flew around the room.

Mikan was secretly enjoying herself. _Who knew that people would actually like me because of this? Humans sure are strange. _The door opened and closed. "Wh-why is Koizumi-san lying on the ground like th-that? Wh-who is that in between Hyuuga-san and Nogi-san? Wh-what happened while I was g-gone?" A timid boy with glasses stood at the front of the room. Shock was plastered all over his face.

Koko came up to him and put his arm on his shoulder. "Incho! Where have you been? You missed everything! See that girl in the cloak? She's the new girl. Don't mess with her. Look at what happened with Koizumi."

An extreme look of fear was visible so Mikan spoke up. "Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt an innocent person. Not to mention all I did was make her faint. I'm Sakura Mikan, but you can just call me Mikan. Nice to meet you!" She said in her friendliest voice possible. She didn't want to scare him.

"N-nice to meet you, Mikan-san. I'm Tobita Yuu," he said cautiously. "W-what did Koizumi-san do to deserve th-this treatment?"

"Incho, she did what she always does. We all know how she is. Now lighten up a little. Where were you anyways?"

Yuu gave Mikan one last suspicious look and gave Koko his attention. "The teachers wanted to see me."

"What for?"

Mikan suddenly sat up straight. The door slid open once again. "Well, I-"

A silver-haired boy stood in the doorway. Sumire jumped up. "You-chan, did you come to see your Onee-chan?"

* * *

A/N: I deeply apologize for updating so late. I meant to do it on Easter, but I forgot. There'll be two chapters for April since I didn't update for March. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I was running out of ideas since I wanted a longer chapter that would end up with the appearance of Youichi. I put a poll up. It's about Youichi. I want him to be three years old, but that would make the relative ages inaccurate. You guys can vote on that for me. Thanks for reading as usual and reviews are appreciated. Good and bad ones both make me smile. :D Also if there are any errors please notify me.


	5. Ch 5 The Boy

Full Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: This chapter is super short. I don't think anyone has read my bottom author's note of Chapter 4. It stated that there is a poll on my profile page about Youichi. Please vote on it!

5th Rose

The Boy

* * *

"Shut up, you ugly hag." The silver-haired boy set a straight glare at Sumire. She didn't respond as she sat back down. Sumire was already discouraged enough for one day. The boy walked towards the back of the classroom. Mikan held a steady gaze on him.

_I wonder if he knows. Should I read his mind? No. It'll be more interesting if I don't. _The boy kept walking until he reached Mikan's row. Ruka and Natsume gave him friendly faces. The boy stood there.

Meanwhile, Koko and Yuu continued their conversation that was interrupted by Sumire and the arrival of the boy. Since the boy had to go through the aisle, they both sat down in their seats.

Yuu continued where he left off. "As I was saying, I'm not supposed to let anyone know so I can't tell you. You'll probably read my mind anyways. Whatever you find out, you must not tell anyone. Understand?" His voice was firm. His reputation with the teachers was in the hands of his goofy friend.

Koko grinned. "Why would I tell anyone? We're friends, aren't we? Friends don't ruin each other's reputation with teachers."

Yuu sighed, completely aware the Koko had already taken the liberty to read his mind. "I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

* * *

A/N: I really can't go on with the rest of the story until the poll vote has taken place, but I didn't want to update late again. The results will completely decide on how the next chapter will go. Please go vote on it!


	6. Ch 6 Rescue

Full Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: Hi! Summer vacation is finally here. I got off to a great start. I went to see Star Trek Into Darkness with a group of friends. I thought it was going to be a really nerdy movie, but it's was really interesting and good. I actually understood what was going on even though I haven't seen the first movie. I hope you guys started off your summer well too.

6th Rose

Rescue

* * *

The boy set his gaze on Mikan. "Onii-chan, who is this ugly monster?" Natsume let out a small chuckle while Ruka's mouth dropped.

"Now Youichi-chan," said Ruka. "I don't think it's a good idea to be going around call-"

"Nah, Nogi-kun. It's cool. It's not my first time being called names like this. But You-chan, aren't you a little too old to be going around calling strangers mean names. It was cute when you were three, but you're ten now. Plus you can't even see my face through my cloak. Why don't you run along now? Class is about to resume." Mikan winked at Youichi. She tried to turn to face the front, but Natsume fiercely grabbed her wrist.

"How did you know he's ten? Who are you?" Natsume said with hostility. _The damn chick is really suspcious. If she tries to hurt him, I'll kill her._

Mikan chuckled. "My, my, aren't you overprotective?"

He tightened his grip on her wrist. "Stop avoiding my questions. Answer me."

"Natsume, don't do anything you'll regret," said Ruka, nonchalantly.

"I got it under control, Nogi-kun." Mikan twisted her hand around making him lose his grip and grabbed his wrist tightly. "You need some anger management classes." She addressed Youichi, "go back to class now Youichi, we can talk later." Youichi hestitated, but obediently left. "Back to you now, Hyuuga. I won't answer your questions. One day, the answers will be clear. I know you find me suspcious, but don't worry. I won't hurt him. Why would I?" She let go of her grip on his wrist and faced the front while checking her cloak.

As if right on cue, Jinno walked in. All the students immediately sat in their assigned seat. Not a sound was made once they were seated.

"Hello. I see that Miss Sakura is already here. How do you do?" Jinno said.

One of Mikan's eyebrows raised. "Um. I'm doing pretty good, Jinno-sensei."

"That's very good to hear. I hope that every student in here has been giving you proper respect. Now-" Jinno paused and sighed. "Why is Koizumi on the floor?" He approached her body and poked it with his stick. Jinno looked up and asked the first student he laid his eyes on, "Imai, what happened?"

"Koizumi threatened and tried to harm Mikan-san. Mikan-san swiftly knocked her out in pure retaliation."

"Miss Sakura! Are you alright? I swear. Koizumi will be severely punished for her actions." The students looked at each other, surprised with Jinno's strange behavior towards Mikan.

"With all due respect Jinno-sensei, I believe being knocked out twice is quite enough for today. Why don't we just start with your lesson for today?" Mikan replied.

"Are you sure, Miss Sakura?" She nodded. Jinno walked back to the front of the classroom and started his lesson.

Only half of the students diligently paid much attention to Jinno while the others dazed off. Mikan stared out the line of windows for quite some time, completely distracted. She poked Ruka. He turned and gave her an irritated look, eyebrows raised. "What do we have after this?" She whispered.

Ruka scowled. "Two more lessons from other teachers then lunch. After lunch is ability classes." He whispered back. Mikan mouthed "O". Ruka scowled again before turning his attention back to Jinno's teaching.

The next lessons went on the same way. Mikan paid no attention and daydreamed. Finally, the bell rang, signifying lunch time. While everyone diddled daddled, she quickly headed out the door. Haru was waiting for her outside the building. "Haru, I'm hungry!"

"Hungry? You're hungry? Well let's go eat then."

"Okay. There's supposed to be a cafeteria around here. Let's go there." They started walking then Mikan suddenly stopped. "Wait! Where is the cafeteria?"

Haru sighed. "Mikan, you wanted to eat there, but you don't even know where it is?" Mikan's stomach growled. Haru burst into laughter. "Why don't you ask someone?"

"I can ask my new friends." She turned around and Haru followed after her.

Haru fake gasped. "You? Made friends?" Mikan punched his shoulder.

"Shut up Haru. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." She winked at him. When she turned around, Natsume was there in the distance, eyeing them. _Watch this, Haru. _She started waving her hands and arms around like a lunatic while shouting at Natsume. "Hey! Yo! Partner-san! Come here and bring Nogi!" They eventually made their way towards the pair after consulting with each other.

"What?" Natsume said with a scowl.

"Well, you're my partner. Can you show us the way to the cafeteria?" The boys eyed Haru up and down before Natsume replied with a no. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Mikan pouted while Haru snickered to the side.

"Why should we?"

"Um, why not? And because you're my partner?"

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"Show us your face."

Mikan hesitated before answering. "I believe you have to find out what my second alice is in order for that to happen. Why don't I just give you a clue then?" Natsume and Ruka thought about it then agreed to her terms. "There are two people in this academy who know what my alice is, not including Haru and myself of course. They only need to recognize me with my cloak. Another person has probably entirely forgotten about me, but if he remembers, then he knows." She paused to let the information sink in. "Now where's the cafeteria?"

Natsume glared at her and started leading the way. Ruka followed after him then Haru and Mikan followed them. "Wow. I didn't even know about that third guy you were talking about." Haru said.

"That's because I never told you." As they walked, the boys all listened to Mikan. She looked ahead nostalgicly before continuing. "Haru, I still won't tell you the identities of them, but I'll tell you about the third guy. I met him when I was seven, a month or two after our incident. Because of our incident, I paid more attention to my surroundings and started training my alices more seriously. I was playing in the garden when I heard a twig snap. Thinking that it was an intruder, I tried to apprehend him. It turned out to be a bunny rabbit. I caught it and soon a boy came running, looking for it. We were great friends for a couple of months. Then he left." The group approached the cafeteria. "We're here already? Haru, let's go." Mikan grabbed Haru's arm and headed into the cafeteria crowd while Natsume and Ruka stayed behind.

"Hey, Ruka," said Natsume. "Were you that boy?"

Ruka gave him a startled look. "Why would I be that boy?"

"You have a rabbit."

"You're my only childhood friend though. I'd think I'd remember someone like her, especially another alice." They stood there in silence before heading into the cafeteria to obtain a meal.

Haru and Mikan sat down at a table with trays of food in their hands. "Haru, eat quickly. I want to do some more exploring." Mikan said while picking up some food to stuff into her mouth.

"Alright. Alright." He said with his mouth full. They quickly finished their food and disposed of their trash. Soon they were out in the open.

"Next is ability classes, Haru. Should I go to Special Abilities or Dangerous Abilities?"

"Go to Special Abilities since Nullification qualifies for it and no one knows your other alice."

"Kay. What do you want to do while I'm in class?" Mikan ran her fingers along the tree trunks as she swept by.

"I don't-" Haru was interrupted by a large shush from Mikan. "As I was-"

Mikan slammed her fingers on Haru's mouth. "Shush!" Mikan reach into her hood pulled out an earring. "A child is calling for help. Haru, stay here. I'll be right back." She disappeared into the forest.

When Mikan got to the area where she heard the cry for help, she stood in a tree to secretly analyze the situation. A girl was being cornered by three boys.

"Someone help me!" She cried as she backed up against a tree.

"Oh come on Aoi-chan," said the tallest boy of the three.

"Come play with us Aoi-chan," said the shortest boy in a fake sugary voice as his hand reached for her.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't touch me! My brother will fry you guys." She tried to turn and make a run for it but she tripped and fell. They began to approach, but before they could, Mikan intervened.

They jumped back in surprise. "Why don't you boys take a nice, long walk off a short pier?" She said while cracking her knuckles.

The third boy opened his mouth to make a stupid remark about her cloak, but Mikan beat him to it and punched him. He fell down.

"You're going to pay for that," said the tallest boy. He attempted to kick her, but Mikan grabbed his leg and flipped him. The shortest boy pleaded for forgiveness and dragged his injured comrades away.

"Well that was easy." Mikan turned around. Aoi was still on the ground, shaking. "Are you okay?" Mikan bent down to meet Aoi's eyes.

She nodded. "Who are you?"

Mikan extended her hand. "I'm Mikan-chan. Nice to meet you." Aoi shook her hand. "And you're Aoi-chan from what I heard before I intervened." Aoi nodded. Mikan helped Aoi up. "Will you be okay?"

Aoi nodded. "Yeah. This isn't the first time this has happened. For-for a second, I thought you were Natsume-nii. He usually rescues me from these situations."

Mikan chuckled. "He was going to, but I beat him to it." Aoi raised her eyebrows. Mikan pointed at a tree. "He's been up there for a while watching." The tree rustled and Natsume appeared on the ground. "And now that he's been identified, he's here. I'll leave you two now then." She smiled at Aoi. "Why don't you walk her back to class, Hyuuga-san?" She patted Natsume's back before returning to Haru.

"Natsume-nii, you know her?"

"Hn."

"How?"

"New girl."

"Oh. She saved me Natsume-nii. Did you see her beat up those guys? Not to mention, she's really pretty." Aoi said the last sentence in a teasing tone.

"How would you know that? Her hood covers her face." Natsume said.

"I saw it when she bent down to help me. Why does she wear that cloak?" Aoi tugged on Natsume's shirt.

"Who knows?" Natsume led the way as they headed out of the forest.

Haru was pacing back and forth when Mikan jumped on his back and yelled, "Wassup?" Haru and Mikan toppled over from the surprise of her weight. She giggled as they sat up.

"What happened? You just suddenly left me."

"What? Didn't you hear that girl calling for help?" Haru raised an eyebrow. Mikan giggled. "Oh yeah." She held up an earring and put back in her earlobe. "I had to take it off to hear that far. Come on. We gotta find the Special Abilities class."

"How are we going to find it? You're not the best with directions, Mikan."

Mikan stopped walking. "It was one time, Haru! One time!"

"Don't you remember the awful result of that one time?" Haru said.

Mikan smirked. "Of course I do. I met you."

"Ooohhh. She did not just say that." A dude with a tattoo under his eye was behind them. He laughed. "Man, that was such a burn. Dude, how are you going to recover from that? Couples are so damn funny."

Mikan raised her eyebrows. "Couple? What are you, drunk? Haru's my assisstant, not my lover."

He grinned. "Oops. Let me correct myself. Bosses and their assistants are sooo dang hilarious."

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. My name is Tsubasa. I was on my way to Special Abilities when I heard you guys mentioning heading there." Tsubasa said.

"Then you decided that it would be a good idea to eavesdrop on us?" Mikan said.

"Yup. Are you a new student? Because I don't remember seeing this pretty, little cloak around campus."

"Why yes I am. We're on our way to Special Abilities, because I'm joining," said Mikan.

"Are you part of Special Abilities?" Haru asked.

"I am. I'm also co-president." Tsubasa stated proudly. "I'd be happy to walk with you guys there if you don't mind."

_Well Haru, do you mind?_

_ It kind of irks me that he thought you dissing me was hilarious, but I guess we have no choice._

"We don't mind at all," said Mikan. "You could fill us in about the class on the way. Like how come there are student offices? It's a class, not a club right?"

Tsubasa coughed. "Um, that's because we don't have a teacher."

"You don't have a teacher? How is that possible?" Haru asked.

"Well-" A flying bucket hit Tsubasa's face. An angry girl stood in the direction it came from.

"Misaki!"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. I apologize for updating late once again. I wrote a longer than usual chapter as a result. Thanks for reading as usual and reviews are greatly appreciates. :D


	7. Ch 7 Her Effect

Full Summary: Rumors fill the halls of Gakuen Alice that a mysterious girl has been destroying AAO branches worldwide. After stealing important information, saving their prisoners, and blowing up their base, she leaves only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname, Blue Rose Angel. No one knows her real identity or her purpose. Meanwhile, at the prestigious Gakuen Alice, a mysterious and rich girl comes to Gakuen Alice to study by choice. She stirs up the school with her secrets. Both girls remain a mystery to the academy as they wreak havoc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for this story. The original Blue Rose Angel was written by Chichiru Chu who mysteriously stopped writing. I think that this is a really good concept though. I will start it off the same way, but it'll be different.

A/N: How goes it? I've been sitting around trying to be productive but sadly failing...When was the last time I posted something on DeviantArt or practiced my violin? I have been playing Pokemon though. That kind of counts. Gotta catch em' all! This chapter is full of snippets that take place over multiple days not one. Enjoy!

7th Rose

Her Effect

* * *

Mikan jumped on her bed. She was glad her first day was finally over. She smiled as she thought about her Special Abilities class. The party they threw her was fun. Every student kindly welcomed her despite her strange cloak and game. Mikan sighed contently as she fell asleep.

* * *

A man with an extemely heavy arrangement of alice controllers was walking in the Northern Forest. Every so often he looked back with paranoia hidden by his mask. Circling around the trees, he finally gave up. "Just give it up and show yourself." He stood, arms crossed, waiting to meet the one person he couldn't detect.

Mikan sat on the branch of the tree behind him. After a couple giggles, she spoke. "It took you long enough to notice, Persona." She somesaulted and gracefully landed next to him.

He kept his composure despite his surprise. The skill. The cloak. "Who are you?" He was baffled.

Mikan chuckled. "Who am I? Not one of the three remember." She slowly walked around him, analyzing him. "Who can blame them? I did alter a couple things. Then there's the challenge. Recognize me without the face. You know my alice. All you need to do is remember." She vanished before he could say a word.

* * *

Natsume paced back and forth. It's been a week since she arrived. Everyday it just gets weirder and stranger. He couldn't figure her out and it's been tearing him apart. _She said she did her research so she must know a lot already. Three guys know her alice, but why haven't they shown themselves? Everyone in the entire academy must know that the new girl is the Mikan Sakura, the super rich heiress of some sort. _He was suspcious at first, but after the incident with Aoi, his worries faded.

Now Natsume was curious about the new girl. Highly curious. The pacing wasn't helping his brainstorming so Natsume sat down on his bed. His eyebrows creased in frustration. _What a minute. She was familar with Youichi. Maybe he has some idea. _Natsume made a mental note to himself to investigate further before heading to his balcony.

He jumped off and made his way to the Northern Forest. _Time for another mission._

* * *

Youichi's head hurt. A lot. After his mysterious encounter with the hooded cloak girl, he began getting headaches every time he thought about her. Just like whenever he thought about his family. His past.

He rubbed his forehead. Too make matters worse, Natsume asked him about that girl. Youichi had to send Natsume away without an answer. He has no idea himself. _Maybe I should talk to her myself._

* * *

Ruka is worried. Usagi's been acting strange. She keeps running away. Every time she does, Mikan comes with Usagi in tow. Ruka tried using his alice, but he can't use it all the time. When he doesn't, she runs away again. _What is it about Sakura-san that Usagi-chan likes so much?_ Ruka pondered about this small mystery, but couldn't find an answer. _Usagi-chan just met her. How can she like Sakura-san so much?_

* * *

Hotaru sighed. Once again, her attempt at finding out more about Mikan failed. Every form of surveillance and research has failed. It's not that her own inventions are malfunctioning. Sakura Mikan just happens to be very good at detecting them. Too good. Hotaru sighed again. _Looks like I have to investigate the old fashioned way. Field investigation. I'll blackmail Nogi into helping._

* * *

Haru was not having the time of his life unlike Mikan. She was out there enjoying making every person in the academy confused while he was stuck running her errands. He was just glad he didn't have to do all the paperwork by himself. Haru missed messing around with her, but he was glad she was happy.

* * *

At a small AAO base in Japan, Blue Rose Angel was in combat at the front gate. "Looks like Japan did some training to defend against me. Too bad it's useless again me." She said as she knocked out the last one. She entered the building. Blue Rose Angel knocked out all that crossed her path and they disappeared at her touch. After acquiring what she needed, she disappeared and appeared outside. She engulfed the pile of unconscious men in light. After doing so, the building exploded and she was gone. All that was left were the men and her signature blue rose and feather.

* * *

"What?" Persona was not happy. "Kuro Neko. You did not complete your mission again?" Blue Rose Angel's activities have been interfering with DA missions.

"Hn. When I got there, the base was burned down. No remains. Only a pile of dimwits who had no idea where they were and her usual gift." Natsume waited for an answer, hoping there will be no punishment.

"Very well then. Maybe I should give the next mission to Kyoko."

"Do what you want." _Kyoko? Haven't seen her in years. The number one assassin doesn't come by often._

"Hmm. I'll get back to you on that. You may go for now." Persona said.

Natsume took of his mask and headed back to his dorm. While walking, he thought about his encounter with Youichi. Youichi said he didn't know and quickly shooed him away with a look of agony. Natsume decided not to push him so he complied and left.

He decided to go to a sakura tree instead. When he got there, he found a little surprise. Mikan was sitting there, her back against the tree trunk. Natsume quietly approached her. He sat down next to her and waved his hands in front of her face. _She's asleep. _Natsume contemplated what to do next. He looked her thinking about the mystery surrounding her.

_You know. If you keep staring at her like that, your eyes just might pop out of your head._

Natsume jolted and directed his eyes away from the girl. _Who is this? If this is Koko, I'll burn you alive._

_ I'm your conscious, silly. _

_ Oh. Cool. I want to know what she looks like. Should I lift up her hood?_

_ If you're sure that she's asleep._

_ Am I sure?...No reply. Figures. Guess I'll give it a go. _Natsume bent over Mikan and put his fingers at the edge of her hood. He jumped back when he heard rustling in the bushes. _I need to calm down. It's not that big of a deal. _Natsume repeated his actions. Just as he was about to lift up her hood. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Mikan was awake. She released his hand and he pulled it back.

"Thought I'd catch you off guard and get a look of your monster face." He said.

Mikan sat up. "Monster face? Interesting. Well, you're not the only one guilty here." She directed her attention to the bushes. "You two think you're so sneaky, don't you? Why don't you guys come out now?"

After some rustling and fast whispers, Hotaru and Ruka came out of the bushes. Natsume was not surprised to see Hotaru, but Ruka was not expected. Mikan held out her hand to Hotaru.

"I refuse." Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed. "Hotaru-san, I just want to see the picture. I'm not going to confiscate it." Natsume raise an eyebrow at Ruka who looked down at the ground in guilt.

"Picture?" Natsume asked. Hotaru handed a camera to Mikan who burst in laughter after taking a good look. "What?" His fists clenched.

"Can you send me a copy of this?" Mikan asked Hotaru before handing to camera to Natsume to take a look. Hotaru nodded.

"Don't even try, Hyuuga. It's fire-proof." Hotaru said.

Natsume frowned. "It looks like I'm kissing her. How much Imai?"

An evil glint was in Hotaru's eyes. "I'll send you a bill." She grabbed her camera.

"Hn." Hotaru deleted the photo on her camera.

Ruka spoke up. "Sorry, Natsume. She blackmailed me."

Natsume gave him an understanding nod. After giving the girls a glare, he walked away with Ruka following. Mikan and Hotaru watched as the distance between them grew. Once they were out of sight, Mikan asked, "you did send me a copy, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: After writing this chapter, I realized there was a lot mystery going on. So I planned out the next chapters so I won't leave any loose ends. Hopefully it'll be easier to write now. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
